


That's Cheating!

by Potkanka



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tomb Raider 3, probably Jungle or Temple Ruins not that it matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: Lara accidentally performs a peculiar sequence of moves. You can guess the results.





	

Lara's thoughts were focused on the fabled Infada Stone as she was walking through the humid Indian jungle. It was better than letting her mind stray to the swarms of annoying insects all around her. Annoying, yet sadly unkillable with the only weapons she had, her dual pistols. Still, she was staying vigilant in case– She stopped abruptly and drew her guns, waiting for any sign of an enemy. She could've sworn she heard something. Or maybe it was just a bad feeling?

Nothing happened for the next minute or so, but she trusted her intuition, it had saved her many times in the past. For now, she holstered her weapons, but made only one careful step forward. It seemed safe, still she ducked and scanned the ground in front of her for any signs of traps. The strange feeling was rising and she didn't understand. Standing up again, it yet intensified. Something was going on, but _what_? Was the feeling caused by danger or something else – even that she wasn't sure.

Maybe something was nearby, an enemy or a hidden path or anything, anything that would explain this growing sensation. She turned all around her axis, looking around, then turned once more and once again. While she saw nothing, the inexplicable feeling grew to almost tangible heights. Yet it wasn't exactly uncomfortable. It was filling her with excitement, as if she was on the verge of some great discovery. With these expectations running wild through her body, a giddiness that almost felt like a drug, a grown tiger bursting from the bushes right in front of her gave her one of the biggest scares of the recent years. Instead of reaching for her guns, her first instinct was to jump as far backwards as she could.

And suddenly something _clicked_. She literally heard a click, like a gun being taken out of its holster, and in that moment her senses became clear and unmuddled again. Uncontrollable giddiness gave way to victorious excitement and cold precision. She reached over her shoulder and gripped the cold steel. There was a loud noise of a released missile and then an explosion. The tiger had all but disappeared as the torn pieces of his body flew into all directions. Lara looked at her hands, which were gripping a rocket launcher.

Somehow she knew with an unshakeable certainty that if she were to look through her inventory now, she would find several more very interesting guns. She hooked the rocket launcher behind her back and smiled. While this mystery didn't seem to have any rational explanation yet, she was not going to complain in the meantime.

And there was still one inexplicable thought running through her head: What would have happened if the tiger was behind her and she jumped forward?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Draw pistols, holster pistols, step forward, duck, stand up, turn around three times, jump back/forward. Learnt it by heart as a kid ('cause it was more fun and the game was haaard) and very much doubt I will ever forget it.


End file.
